Portable devices have become increasingly popular. One of most popular types of portable devices is a portable media player. Portable media players can load and play different formats of video (e.g., MPEG, DivX, XviD, SMV, etc.), audio (e.g., MP3, WAV, Ogg Vorbis, etc.), digital images (e.g., BMP, JPEG, GIF, etc.), and interactive media (e.g., Adobe® Flash, Flash LITE, etc.).
A user can download new media content to a portable media player by connecting the portable media player to a host computer, accessing a website of a media content provider via a browser on the host computer, and selecting desired media files listed on the website. A media content provider can track media files selected by the user and determine user preferences with respect to media content. Next time the user accesses the website of the media content provider, the media content provider can use the user preferences to identify media content that may be of interest to the user, and automatically offer this media content to the user. Although this feature is advantageous as it relieves the user from a task of browsing through numerous media files offered on the website, it is cumbersome to use because it requires the user to be connected to the network.